Survive Zak's Sleepover!
by yayturtle
Summary: This is one of those fanfics that you don't see a lot. This is one where you choose the end! Simple, short, not detailed, no copies! Enjoy! Review! Please!
1. Page 1

Survive Zak's sleepover

Today was the day. Today Zak was having a slumber party with Ulraj. He couldn't wait. Last time they had met, Ulraj hadn't seemed to mind Zak's being kur. The doorbell rang out and he new it was time.

Z- C'mon Fisk!

F- Waaaaiit bur meeee!

Zak bounded to the door. Then he thought. What if Ulraj wasn't at the door? What if it was a trick by Argost?

Should Zak open the door?

**Go to page 2 to open the door **

**Go to page 3 to leave it shut.**


	2. Page 2

Page 2

Zak cautiously turned to open the door. He slowly started to pull it open. Then he yanked with a hard jerk.

Ulraj- Hello. What is with the drama?

Z- Oh, uh just thought… uh, just safety issues.

U-Why? It was just me.

Z- Sorry

U- So, what are we going to do?

Z- Uh, Well, There's a whole bunch of stuff we could do!

U- Like?

Z- Like prank calling people! I just looked up on the internet 30 ways to make pizza guys feel uncomfortable.

U- Hmmm… Anything else?

Z-We could play video games.

**Go to page 4 for video games.**

**Go to page 6 for prank calls.**


	3. Page 3

Page 3

Z- I don't think we should open the door.

F- Bshcy nhot?

Z- Because! What if Argost heard about the sleepover and has come to get me knowing that mom and dad are off!

F- Bzzz…

Z- Yeah, exactly. Wait a minute; I think I have an idea. Go get a bucket of Zon's fish and some raw eggs.

F- Wha?!

Z- If it's Argost then he'll come right in! If it's Ulraj then, he'll wait politely.

**Go to page 5 to stir up some trouble.**


	4. Page 4

Page 4

Z- Great! I just got like four new ones!

U- After video games, we should go and watch this new movie that came out.

Z- Well what is it?

U- Well, on the back it's says it's all about romance and vampires. This girl named Bella comes and she meets this guy who's really a vampire and-

Z- Ok, maybe. Fisk what about you? Do you want to watch Ulraj's Love/ vampire movie?

F- Yahhhhhh!

Z- I have another movie too; it's about wizards and magic! My mom got it for me for Christmas. We can watch the whole series!

Zak ran and set up his games. Time passes and they watch a movie. Time passes and they watch Zak's movie. Time passes and that movie ends.

Z: Well that was interesting.

U- YAAAAAAWWWWNNNNN

Z- I think we should get some rest. Tomorrow we can use the motorcycle Doyle got me.

U- Agreed.

**Go to page 8 to wake up.**


	5. Page 5

Page 5

The raw eggs and fish were propped above the door in a nice bucket. This was exciting! In a few seconds Argost would spring in here steeping on the tripwire, causing the bucket of yuck to fall all over him. Let's see him come back after that!

Z- Come in!

The door opened and in came his mom. The moment the pale dropped he knew it was all over. Drew looked at him ferociously.

Drew- Zak!

**The End.**


	6. Page 6

Page 6

Zak picked up the landline phone and dialed the number of the new pizza hut about five miles down the road.

Poor Unfortunate Pizza guy- Hello, valued customer. Welcome to Pizza Hut over the ringer. How may I help you?

Z- Yea, we'd like to order

PUPG- Order what?

Z- A pizza duh.

PUPG- Toppings?

Z- Surprise me!

PUPG- I'm gonna need you're name and address.

Z- The name's Zaaaaaaaak! And Ulraj.

PUPG- Wh-

Z- we're home alone so we're gonna put it on my parents account.

PUPG- Who-

Z- They're across the street, Doc and Drew. Our house is big and white, you can't miss it!

Then he hung up.

At the pizza place…

PUPG- Uhhhh, we've got a special delivery to Zak, and Ulraj, ummm on Doc and Drew's account, and they live in a big white house.

_Home alone? Did I hear that through the phone correctly? Perfect._

**Go to page 7.**


	7. page 7

Page 7

Zak looked up a sudden ringing rang through the long halls of his house. He got up. Ulraj copied his movement.

Z- You wanna get it?

U- Why?

Z- I don't know.

U- Do you want me too?

Z- I don't care.

**Go to page 9 if Ulraj opens the door.**

**Go to page 10 if Zak unmasks the unusual suspect.**


	8. Page 8

Page 8

It was now morning. Zak got up and ran to the kitchen where Ulraj had already eaten. He eats birds, so Zak was glad he started without him. He grabbed a box of mini pancakes and stuffed like 10 in the oven. He set a timer and sat next to Ulraj.

Z- Where's Fisk?

U- Preparing the motorcycle.

Z- Oh! The motorcycle! I totally forgot! Let's go!

**Go to page 11 to skip the pancakes and go get the motorcycle.**

**Go to page 12 to stay and wait for the pancakes.**


	9. Page 9

Page 9

Ulraj turned the knob and came face to face with a masked lady.

U- Um, you're not the pizza man.

X- What? I know that! Is Zak here?

Ulraj looked back at Zak. Zak seeing his old babysitter shook his head and made NO WAY motions.

U- I'm sorry, he just left to get his mom and dad a couple blocks down. If you go you may be able to catch him.

Abbey- Oh? Where would his parents be?

U- They're in a meeting down the street. Whoops!  
A- That's right, thank you for that bit of info. You just gave your friends position away.

Ulraj gasped a fake gasp. Then the girl blasted off into the air finding her way to Zak's parent's meeting.

Z- Thanks a lot.

U- Who was she?

Z- Babysitter gone bad.

U- Oh, that was Abbey?

Z- Yeah, let's go to bed.

**Go to bed and wake up again on page 8.**


	10. Page 10

Page 10

Zak turned the knob and Abbey burst in wrapping Zak into a sac. She clamped her hand over his mouth through the potato bag sac.

A- Sorry Zak. The job needs to be done.

With that she jumped out the window and ran with Zak struggling in the sac. Once she hit the edge of the woods she took off.

**The End.**


	11. Page 11

Page 11

Zak and Ulraj ran outside to the motorcycle. Zak brought out a kit for cleaning it then realized he wasn't dressed properly. He ran all the way to the house taking forever.

Z- Hmmmm….

He thought out loud.

Z- This uniform?

Z- Or this one? Ehn.

Zak took one of the uniforms and got himself dressed. He jogged down the stairs and skidded past the kitchen. Then he backed up. Did he smell smoke? He peaked in and saw that the whole kitchen was on fire! Man he was dead meat.

**The End.**


	12. Page 12

Page 12

Zak turned and waited. He started to talk to Ulraj and they got into a whole conversation about making breakfast and what Santa Clause eats when he's not on duty. Then the timer rang. He got out the pancakes and dumped his favorite syrup on it. He sat there enjoying his pancakes and when he had about four left gulped them down in one bite. Yum! Let's go get on the motorcycles now! Zak ran out.

He went to his motorcycle then Ulraj spoke.

U- Maybe we shouldn't

Z- Hmmmm… I don't l\know. They didn't say anything against it.

**Go to page 13 to ride on!**

**Go to page 15 if you think the motorcycles are a bad idea.**


	13. Page 13

Page 13

Z- Nah, we'll be fine. Ever since this kur thing I've had an even wilder wild side.

U- I've noticed.

Z- You want to race?

U- Do you have 2?

Z-The other one is Fisk's.

U- Then the race is on!

Zak and Ulraj got on the motorbikes and started them up.

U- How do you make it go-Oooooohhhh!

Ulraj took off.

Z- NOOO! Ulraj got a head start!

Zak started it up and raced downhill. He finally caught up and shouted under the wind,

Z- Forest Challenge?

U- Always!  
Zak rode ahead using the closest rock as a ramp. This is the first time it had really been easy. HE rode on through the forest dodging trees then he skidded to a stop. Whoa! We need to go back! They're coming home!

**Go to page 14 to go back to the house.**

**Go to page 16 to stay and play.**


	14. PAge 14

Page 14

Z- Yeah, I think it's time we head back up. They'll be home soon!

Zak and Ulraj sped through the woods dodging trees, rocks and jumping over fallen logs. They made it out of the forest and sped back up to the garage. There they parked the motorcycles. They cleaned off some mud then ran as fast as they could to the house. There they did a speed clean and then propped themselves in front of the TV.

Drew- Zak! Ulraj! We're home. Oh- What are you watching?

Z- TV.

Drew- It isn't Weird World is it?

Z- No…

Zak looked at the screen.

Z- Because clearly Scooby doo doesn't resemble Argost.

Drew- I'll buy it for now.

Zak and Ulraj high-fived.

**They had survived the sleep over and the best part is no one went home disappointed!**


	15. Page 15

Page 15

Zak went back to the house disappointed. He didn't think it was a good idea after all.

U- do you have any fine chocolates?

Z- No.

U- I think I better go. You're parents will be home soon.

Z- Yeah, I'm pretty bored too.

**You survived the sleepover, but no one went home hyped up.**


	16. Page 16

Page 16

Zak and Ulraj stayed and played for about ten minutes then decided to finally go back. When they came back Fiskerton gave them an uneasy look.

Drew- I'm finally glad to see you came home.

Z-Uh, oh. Probably should've left before.

**The End.**


End file.
